


We're Doomed, but Just Enough

by Archangelsanonymous (ArchangelsAnonymous)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cannoli Kylux, Canon Universe, Emperor Hux kinda, Epistolary, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelsAnonymous/pseuds/Archangelsanonymous
Summary: Kylo asks a question and, though Hux is scared of his answer, it turns out much better than expected.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34
Collections: Kylux Secret Santa 2020





	We're Doomed, but Just Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moreless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreless/gifts).



> Okay so, some fun facts about this fic:   
> Its the first Kylux I've written in like over a year.  
> It's based on a text conversation I had (Sorry Dylan)  
> It's for the Kylux Secret Santa Exchange 2020!
> 
> Moreless, I really hope you enjoy!   
> (also excuse my crappy formatting lol)

Hux shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair, breaking apart the dried product that held it in place. He had spent over 2 hours sitting at his desk, staring at a single document, and at this point, he was well aware that he wasn’t going to get anything done. It had been more than a few rotations since  _ Supreme Leader _ Kylo Ren had left Hux in charge while he went galavanting across space trying to find ancient religious artifacts. Hux didn’t hate being in charge; quite the opposite actually. There was only one thing he disliked about the arrangement, but...that couldn’t be helped. Sighing, he picked up his datapad, surprised to find that he had an unopened message. There was a bit of anticipation building in his chest as he noticed that the message was encrypted and came through on the highest security channel. That only meant one thing. It was from Ren. 

When they had started their...whatever this was, Hux was more than a little skeptical. Snoke had just been executed and with all of Ren’s new responsibilities, he had expected it to be little more than casual fucking and stress relief. What he found though was, as he bit his lip and felt his heart threatening to rise to his throat at the thought of opening the message, it was possible there was more to their association that he was willing to admit. Refusing to overthink it, Hux quickly opened the message.

**Ren:** Miss me yet?

Hux chastised himself immediately at his first thought, his brain screaming “YES”.

**Hux:** Of course not. 

**Ren:** Thought so ;)

Was that a--Hux was mildly mortified at the improper punctuation that had instead been used to form a digital wink and smile. Even worse was his next thought, Ren wearing that exact expression. A shiver went down his spine and he straightened up in the chair, refusing to be affected by the force user. 

**Hux:** What do you want?

**Ren:** To talk. I’m bored. 

Hux rolled his eyes, and went to respond but he was interrupted with another message.

**Ren:** Tell me something fun. Is it true you want to be Emperor?

Hux’s breath caught as he read the message. Was this a trick question? He thought about his options. Ren would know if he lied. And, honestly--Hux opened up the  _ new _ tracker he had placed in Kylo’s belt--the Supreme Leader was far enough away that he wouldn’t be able to make it back in time before Hux had made off with the entire First Order. 

**Hux:** Yes. That’s no secret.

**Ren:** Wow. You just said it. Aren’t you scared?

**Hux:** Should I be?

Hux stood up as he waited for Kylo’s response. In his closet was a go-bag. If nothing else, there were escape pods. As he slid open his closet door, another message came in.

**Ren:** No

Hux paused and stared at the message. What did that even mean? Gods, Ren could be the most cryptic, insufferable being.

**Ren:** I thought I wanted this but I don’t. For the first time, I can do whatever I want and I’m entirely lost. Everything runs better with you in charge. I want you to take it from me. 

There was nothing else Hux could do but continue staring at the words until his vision blurred them. Alarms were going off in his mind, telling him this was just a cruel trick Ren was pulling. At least, it was until a final message came through.

**Ren:** Hux. When I get back, I’m going to give you the entire galaxy. I’ll slaughter whoever defies you. Entire systems will be drowned in the blood of our enemies. Let me serve you, my Emperor. 

The sound of his data pad hitting the floor knocked Hux out of the daze Ren’s words had put him in. This...He squatted down and picked the data pad up, raising his unoccupied to his mouth as he re-read and confirmed the text. It was real. No one else had access to the channel and hacking was highly unlikely seeing as Hux had created the encryption himself. He moved to sit on his bed as he tried to gather his thoughts.

**Ren:** Hux?

**Hux:** I’m here. It’s just

**Hux:** A lot.

**Ren:** I know but just think about it. Imagine sitting on your throne.

Hux was vibrating with...so many different emotions. The anticipation and excitement that his dream was finally being realized mixed and melded with the overwhelming desire and rush of power from Ren submitting to him so easily. In bed, he knew that Ren preferred to hand over control but, knowing that it extended this far fueled a deep fire within Hux. And Gods, he could imagine that throne. 

**Hux:** I want one in the war room, too. I want every one of these pompous Imperial rejects to remember who they answer to.

**Ren:** Of course.    
  


**Ren:** Would you be able to hide me under the table?

Heat coiled low in Hux’s belly and he licked his top lip, already spreading his legs to assist his imagination. 

**Hux:** There’d be no need to hide you. Let them see just how loyal you are. 

**Hux:** It'd be easy for me to sit down and watch you duck under there as the meeting started. Feel your weight against my legs as your head rested in my lap.  
 _  
_ **Ren:** Meetings are boring. Let me entertain you. 

Hux closed his eyes and dug his palm into his growing erection, sighing in relief at the contact. 

**Ren:** I’d trail my hands up the inside of your thigh, only moving once I felt you were sufficiently aroused. 

**Hux:** And stars, my pants would be rather tight as you got around to it.

**Ren:** I suppose I'd have to unbutton them, then.

**Hux:** Risky.

**Ren:** I just want you to be comfortable, my Emperor.

Hux unfastened his trousers and let out a soft moan as he laid back on the bed and allowed his fantasy to take over his thoughts. The thought of Ren on his knees in front of anyone that had ever dared question his authority sent a rush through him that left him breathless. He greatly enjoyed the picture Ren was painting and the detail he was willing to put into simple words.

**Hux:** I dismiss the rest of the room. Only I deserve to see you like this. At that point my nails would dig in, just a bit before I returned to stroking your hair.

**Ren:** I'd probably let out a little noise at that. Caught me by surprise.

**Hux:** I'd move my other hand to cover your mouth just for a moment, and run my fingers down to your neck, encouraging you to move your head forward.

Stars, if there was one thing Hux had missed over these few rotations, it was Ren’s mouth on him. He’d never known anyone who could suck cock the way Kylo Karking Ren could, and it turned out the Hux’s was the only one he desired to lavish his attention on.

**Kylo:** I do so, my fingertips lightly teasing under the waistband of your skivvies before pulling them down

**Hux:** My cock would pop out, already painfully hard - I'd peel my eyes away from you to make sure everyone had left. 

**Kylo:** I'd quickly wrap my lips around the head, barely able to hold back a moan at the taste of your slick, salty skin. 

Hux quickly shoved his pants down at this point, his cock springing out already flushed and leaking. He grabbed hold and threw his head back at the contact, giving himself a few strokes before turning back to the data pad. 

**Hux:** A small moan would escape my own lips, causing me to bite down and return all my focus to you.

**Hux:** Running my hands through your hair.

**Hux:** Along your cheeks.

**Kylo:** I'd move forward to take more of you, swirling my tongue while sucking.

**Hux:** I'd dig my fingertips in, applying that slight pressure again, wanting more of me inside of you. You know how I love you taking all of me.

**Kylo:** I do, my liege. The pressure urges me on, bobbing my head as you move further in, then out of my mouth.

**Hux:** I moan again, unable to help it.

**Hux:** I pull you off by your hair, lean down, and press my lips to yours - tasting myself but mostly you, and your hunger for more. 

Just one more thing that Hux couldn’t stop thinking about the longer Ren was gone. His lips fit so perfectly against Hux’s own and he craved the taste. The tip of his thumb trailed over the head of his cock and he shivered, already feeling himself close. 

**Ren:** I kiss you deeply, honoring every chance I have to taste your lips. 

**Hux:** I sit back up and push your head back towards my crotch, more forcefully this time.

**Ren:** I close my eyes and let you move my head, thrusting in and out, using my mouth while I move to unfasten my own pants.

**Hux:** I'm close, throbbing, I want to finish. But I'm curious. I want to see what you're doing. I pull your head back again, and just watch - my cock throbbing inches from your dropping mouth

**Ren:** I chase after you as I shove my hand down my own pants, cock already hard, and thrust into my own fist furiously desperate to finish as well

**Hux:** I grin, holding your mouth just out of reach, allowing your tongue to bush the tip. I shudder in pleasure, enjoying watching your hand work.

**Ren:** Once you let me, I eagerly take you back in my mouth, so close to begging that you come in my mouth so I can have my release.

Ren’s overwhelming desire to taste Hux sent him over the edge, spilling over his fist as he groaned. 

**Hux:** I allow it, letting out a moan as I finish in your mouth, holding your head still as I work through the aftershocks, too sensitive for movement

**Ren:** I swallow everything you've given me, working myself just a bit harder due to the taste, then come quietly. The only indication being my nails digging into your thigh and my mouth hanging open, panting.

The image of Ren coming while on his knees in front of him caused him to moan slightly as he stroked gently until he was soft.

**Hux:** I release my hold, running my fingers through your hair, then grip it and pull you up to me. 

**Ren:** I climb into your lap, straddling you as we kiss. 

**Ren:** Hux

**Ren:** This isn’t just a dream. This is our future. I’ve seen it.

It was hard for Hux to believe in Ren’s force powers, but even he had to admit that their accuracy and effectiveness were useful. If Ren had seen it, maybe it was true. 

**Hux:** I want this. I want you.

**Ren:** You’ve always had me. 


End file.
